Se rumorea en Hogwarts
by panchypotter
Summary: Muchas cosas se rumorean entre los polvorientos pasillos de Hogwarts, lo más difícil de todo es saber cual de todos estos rumores son ciertos... (primer summary, se que es horrible :c)


_**Declaimer:**_**_ no soy Rubia, ni millonaria, ni escribí la grandiosa saga de Harry Potter,ni mande a construir esa casita del árbol tan mona, lamentablemente los personajes que reconozcan y lugares pertenecen al mágico mundo de J.K. Rowling, nuestra reina, también aparecerán algunos personajes de mi creación que son los que no reconozcan. como pueden deducir esta historia obviamente contiene _**_**incesto.**_**_cualquier critica, sugerencia, amenazas de muerte o chantaje háganme saber mediante un review :D !_**

Hola! bueno soy nueva en Fanfiction así que no sean demaciado rudas, es mi primer One shot así que... espero que haga resultado bien xd, nos leemos luego.

**Desde tiempos inmemorables los largos corredores de Hogwarts no solo han sido usados por los jóvenes habitantes para dirigirse presurosos hacia la sala de transfiguraciones o dirigirse a la sala común, no, claro que no, estos antiguos y desquebrajados corredores de piedra siempre han albergado más secretos y rumores que cualquiera de sus habitantes.**

**Has sido testigos de innumerables cosas, actos de amor, traición y venganza, y todo siempre ha quedado guardado entre esos viejos y polvorientos ladrillos, los susurros a media voz, los gritos, llanto, los besos, miradas furtivas llenas de anhelo o del más profundo odio.**

**Incluso hoy en día se escucha el eco de las risas infantiles y los cuchicheos…**

**Se rumoreaba en Hogwarts que alguna vez se dijo que Salazar había perdido el juicio y que algún día les dejaría, que Albus Dumbledore sería el más grande mago de todos los tiempos, que Minerva era una mujer fuerte e inteligente que siempre lograba lo que quería, Tom Riddle era un chico tímido y agradable, con unos modales y talento que lo llevarían lejos, que James Potter estaba completamente enamorado de nadie más ni nadie menos que la pelirroja de Lily Evans y que esta lo detestaba, pero también se dijo que solo era porque lo amaba demasiado, que Snape siempre amo a su mejor amiga, que Sirius Black no era tan frio que como todos decían y que hubo una mujer a la que amo tanto que por su propio bien tuvo que dejarla ir, que Molly y Arthur se amaron desde el primer momento en el que se vieron y que el tropezó con ella y ambos fueron a dar al lago negro al caer de los botes en primer año, que Voldemort era el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempo y un niñato como Potter no podría vencerlo, que Harry Potter había hecho trampa al poner su nombre en el cáliz, que a Ron Weasley le encantaba ver a Hermione Granger leer por que fruncía los labios de una manera adorable y eran las pocas ocasiones donde no se gritaban, Neville era un cobarde que no merecía estar en Gryffindor, que Ginny Weasley siempre amo al mejor amigo de hermano, Harry Potter y ningún novio nunca pudo hacer que ella lo olvidara, que Fred y George vivirían por siempre pegados el uno al otro porque simplemente eran inseparables, que Wood siempre presionaba a Katie Bell por le encantaba como se veía completamente sonrosada con el uniforme de Quidditch…**

**y muchas otras cosas más, como que Albus Potter estaba colado por su mejor amiga Alice y que ella le correspondía en secreto, que Fred y Dominique Weasley lograrían algo que ni los merodeadores ni los gemelos pudieron hacer, hacer explotar Hogwarts con alguna de sus bromas, que Scorpius Malfoy había sido el primer Malfoy en no ser seleccionado para la casa de las serpientes, que Lily Potter siguió con la tradición de su madre al enamorarse del mejor amigo se su hermano, que Rose era tan brillante como su madre y que según muchos esta de novia con el capitán de Ravenclaw Jake Roberts, que James Sirius Potter es uno de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch que ha pisado el castillo y que el llevaría a su equipo a la victoria otra vez….**

**Pero como todos sabemos no todos los rumores son ciertos…**

**Y eso lo sabia mejor que nadie James Sirius Potter.**

-¡RAVENCLAW ATRAPÓ LA SNITCH! ¡LA COPA DE LAS CASAS ES DE LAS AGUILAS!

Dejando caer la Quaffle al suelo, vi cómo Malfoy descendía en silencio desde los postes de anotación. Levante la mirada y vi que ya nadie quedaba en sus escobas, sino que todos ya estaban pisando tierra.

Respirando profundamente, los imite y vi Lily abrazar a Albus con los ojos llorosos, mientras Al tenia los labios fruncidos en una sola y fina línea, mientras a unos metros Roberts y Abbott celebraban la victoria de su equipo, haciendo que las expresiones del equipo contrario solo fuera más miserable, compartiendo el sabor de la victoria en grupo, coreando sus himnos y pasando de mano en mano la tan preciada copa.

A pesar del ajetreo y los gritos ensordecedores que inundaban el lugar, me hice oír por sobre la multitud:

-Felicidades, Roberts -dije, extendiéndole la mano.

El chico, riendo y saltando, me estrecho con fuerza la mano mientras me decía que había jugado muy bien, que había sido un partido, y que estaba muy feliz por el resultado.

Entre el mar de capas azules, al fin pude distinguir seis puntos Rojos, que miraban de un lado hacia otro con expresiones de tristeza, rabia, y desolación. Parecían forasteros, y de hecho lo eran. Todos a su alrededor eran de Ravenclaws y celebraban lo que para ellos significaba una humillante derrota.

Con una seguridad que en estos momentos no poseía me encamine hacia ellos, esquivando a los eufóricos Ravenclaws que celebraban y saltaban de alegría, empujando y pisando a quien no me dejaba pasar, empujando con mi ancha espalda a cualquier idiota con cara de libro que tropezaba con él, pero finalmente llegue a ellos, a mi equipo.

-Vamos -dije con un tono que en nada se asemejaba a la voz autoritaria y llena de confianza que empleaba en los entrenamientos o en los partidos de Quidditch, de hecho a mi mismo me sorprendió lo baja y ronca que se escucho.

Fred asintió, mientras con una mano sujetaba el bate con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos, y fue el primero que comenzó a caminar. Le siguieron el resto, a pasos pesados y cortos, esquivando a la marea de estudiantes eufóricos para los que en un instante se habían vuelto invisibles.

De pronto una mano se cerró sobre mi codo derecho y vi que a Lily, su pequeña hermanita u buscadora del equipo, con dos gruesas lagrimas derramándose de sus pecosas mejillas.

-Ja-Ja-James… yo- trataba decir entre los fuertes sollozos, sin embargo yo solo le hice un gesto, quitándole importancia, para rodearla por los hombros con un brazo para comunicarle con ese simple gesto lo mucho que quería decirle de no ser por aquel nudo en la garganta.

Llegamos a los vestidores poco después, aun con la cabeza gacha. Ninguno parecía aliviado de haber escapado de la asfixiante multitud de Ravenclaws que aún celebraban en el exterior. Todo lo contrario, sin la constante atención del público, los chicos se sentaron a llorar o a lanzar una sarta de insultos en contra de la casa de las águilas, en la que el mismo quería participar, pero su deber como capitán no se lo permitió.

Con los ecos de gritos e himnos resonando en la habitación, Tosí un poco para liberar el molesto nudo de mi garganta que me impedía respirar con normalidad, llamando la atención del devastado grupo que tenia ante mí.

-ya basta chicos- de inmediato, todos se quedaron en silencio, Mike dejó de golpear un casillero con su escoba que estaba completamente destrozada, mientras Malfoy dejaba de jalarse el cabello con desesperación y Albus consolaba a una aun conmocionada Lily que me miraba con los ojos rojos y brillantes. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, para darme tiempo de pensar en las palabras adecuadas para poder darles algo de ánimo.

- Perdimos chicos y si es una puta mierda, pero hay que aceptarlo y hacerle frente como los leones que somos- Dom levanto la cabeza para mirarme fijamente, apartándose el cabello del rostro y enseñando sus resplandecientes perforaciones en su nariz, ceja y orejas que le daban ese aire rudo y rebelde que la caracterizaba, sin embargo rompió a llorar dejándonos helados a todos, incluso a su novio, Mike Wood que tomaba su mano con fuerza mientras la abrazaba y mimaba. Tome otra bocanada de aire mientras miraba a cada uno de los chicos frente a mí, Dom, Wood, Lily, Albus, Fred y Malfoy. - Trabajamos durante todo el año para este partido, les exigí hasta el punto de que se desmallaran del cansancio y escupieran sangre… dejamos de lado citas, fiestas y amigos… y no fue suficiente…

-hijos de put…- Mike seguía con su larga lista de insultos.-espero que se metan la escoba por…

-Es injusto -afirmó Dom llorosa.- matare a la estúpida de Abbott por casi tirar de la escoba a Lily, le botare los dientes!

- pues me alegro de que haya alguien que pueda golpearla, no se verá bien que yo lo haga…- dijo un enfado Albus.

-Y qué importa si las putas agilas ganan este año? -inquirí enfadado-. Nosotros nos esforzamos, dimos nuestro más grande esfuerzo, hemos ganado por 4 años consecutivos y les aseguro que el próximo año le patearemos el trasero tan fuerte que no podrán sentarse en un mes…

Sus miradas apagadas me lo decían, y no iba a mentirse, también lo sabía. En el fondo, que hubieran perdido sí importaba.

-La vida sigue, no dejemos que una simple derrota nos quite nuestro honor, tenemos un año para gastarle bromas hasta que no puedan pegar un ojo en la noche por miedo a que los dejemos en ridículo… -las charlas motivacionales nunca habían sido mi fuerte. Prefería dar órdenes y aterrorizarlos con castigos por no rendir el mínimo requerido en los entrenamientos-. Y sé que mis palabras no sirven de mucho en este momento por que todos queremos golpear a Roberts y romperle cada uno de los huesos de su putrefacto cuerpo, pero quiero que sepan que estoy feliz de ser el capitán de este equipo -doce pares de ojos la miraron con sorpresa-. Sé que lo digo pocas veces… Estoy orgulloso de ustedes, de ser parte de este equipo. El Quidditch no sería lo mismo sin las seis personas que tengo frente a mí… si incluso tu Malfoy…

Todos la miraron con el mismo agradecimiento sincero de. Sus palabras no cambiaban el hecho que Ravenclaw era el que estaba celebrando y no ellos, sin embargo, habían conseguido levantar un poco el ánimo.

-James hermano… -Mike dejo de despotricar contra el otro equipo y se levanto para palmearle el hombro ante la sonría débil de Dom.- el próximo año les patearemos su sabiondo culo o no Freddy?

-denlo por hecho, pero ya basta que me harán llorar…- dijo Fred algo afectado… mientras Malfoy palmeaba el hombro de Albus y luego acariciaba el cabello de Lily que había parado de llorar momentáneamente.- ahora basta de mariconerias y vamos a emborracharnos para pasar las penas! Dom querida prima creo que aún queda algo de Whisky bajo mi cama…

-pues que esperan Gryffindor es conocido por sus fiestas de puta madre, honremos a nuestra casa con eso al menos, creo que los chicos ya tenían todo armado para la celebración y no podemos despreciar de esa forma el esfuerzo… Hugo incluso consiguió que el viejo aberforth le diera toneladas de alcohol en contrabando…- dijo levantándose con su característica sonrisa torcida- vamos amor y puede que encontremos a algún Ravenclaw distraído en el camino y lo convertimos en gelatina…- Mike abrazo a su novia y la beso suavemente.

Comenzaron a cambiarse de ropa y los que usaban escobas de la escuela, las devolvieron en el casillero donde se guardaban. Todo esto bajo algunos murmullos y respingos de nariz que trataban de evitar el regreso de los llantos, dándose sonrisas condescendientes entre ellos o abrazándose afectamente como Dom y Lily, la primera prometiéndole a la segunda que se vengarían de la estúpida de Abbott

-¿No vienes? -preguntó Mike mientras guardaba el uniforme de Quidditch en un bolso deportivo.

-Quiero ducharme antes de regresar al castillo. Además, alguien debe dar cuenta que las escobas prestadas han sido devueltas sin ningún daño -explique, observando como el resto terminaba de arreglarse.

-Estoy tan deprimido y cansado, que ni siquiera haré el intento de obligarte a volver con nosotros -dijo, arqueando las cejas. Se colgó el bolso en el hombro y se cruzó de brazos-. ¿Te guardo una botella de whiskey para ahogar las penas?

-que sean dos Mike y trata de no manosear tanto a mi prima…- dije dejándome caer pesadamente sobre las bancas de los vestuarios. Mientras Dom reía sonoramente con Fred ante mi última petición.

-no cuentes con ello James- dijo Dom .

-estas bien Jimmy?- pregunto Fred una vez que Dom y Mike salieron tomados de la mano de los vestuarios entre besos y mimos, algo me decía que ni siquiera llegarían con ropa a la sala común.

-Estoy bien -asintió.

Era una mentira, ambos lo sabíamos, porque éramos prácticamente como gemelos, como almas gemelas aunque esto suene sumamente homosexual y pueda malentenderse, pero si había alguien que lo conocía mejor que el mismo ese era su buen, mejor amigo y primo Freddy, que junto con Mike y la desquiciada de Dom conformábamos el grupo más revoltoso que Hogwarts había visto en años.

Malfoy fue el último en terminar de cambiarse. Mientras Al y Lily un poco más repuesta lo esperaban en la entrada de los vestidores, se acerco a mí y pude ver en sus facciones la culpa que lo carcomía.

-Me gustaría… -no rebozaba de despreocupación y alegría como siempre, podía notar que estaba nervioso-, me gustaría pedirte disculpas. Perdimos por mi culpa.-Fallé tres veces y les di ventaja. Si hubiera atajado la Quaffle aunque fuera una vez de esas tres ocasiones… -respiró una, dos, tres veces-, hubiéramos ganado, Potter

-Malfoy…-lo llamó, sin ningún tinte de desagrado con el que normalmente solía dirigirse a él, cosa que lo sorprendió a él cómo al rubio que estaba frente a él-. Ve a la sala común y no pienses en más estupideces, ¿entendiste? Yo podía haber anotado otro punto y hubiéramos ganado…

-y yo podía haber atrapado la snitch…- dijo Lily nuevamente con los ojos llorosos, haciendo que mi pecho se apretara por la triste imagen de ver a mi hermanita llorar, si había algo que detestaba era verla llorar, ver a alguien que amo triste.

-o yo podía haber anotado otro, la culpa no es de nadie.- dijo Al desde la puerta de los vestidores con su sonrisa tranquila y el cabello azabache tan revuelto como el mío.

Lentamente asintió, y caminó para encontrarse con el resto.

-no tardes mucho James… si voy a emborracharme por primera vez quiero que este ahí para sacármelo en cara… o hacerme reír- dijo Lily, despidiéndose de mí con la mano.

-Albus jamás lo permitiría- dije una vez que salió de los vestidores, donde solo pude escuchar su débil risa. Mire a Albus que era el único que no había salido de los vestidores.- cuídala Al, solo va en tercero y aleja a Malfoy de ella, creo que algo se traen…

-Pfff espero estar lo suficientemente sobrio para impedirlo, pero no te prometo nada…- dijo cuando ya estaba a punto de salir por la puerta de los vestidores, sin embargo se detuvo y me miro con una sonrisa algo socarrona.- por cierto Jimmy creo que no deberías tardarte mucho en la ducha, puede que haya alguien que quiera verte, y puede que ese alguien sea pelirrojo…

No pude evitar abrir mis ojos de manera desmesurada para luego lanzarle uno de mis zapatos a un muy divertido Albus que lo esquivo con maestría, el muy idiota lo sabia… pero como mierda se había enterado, si solo lo sabían los chicos… acaso era tan notorio?... pero estaba demasiado deprimido como para hacerme miles de preguntas sobre eso ahora.

Una vez que se fueron y me encontraba completamente solo, lo único que se escuchaba era mi propia respiración. Incluso el exterior se encontraba silencioso, signo inequívoco que ya no debía quedar nadie en el campo de Quidditch. Y durante eternos treinta y dos segundos completos, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás me dedique a escuchar y disfrutar el silencio, bloqueando su propia respiración. Sentado en la incómoda banda de madera, con los brazos colgando a cada lado de su cuerpo, sintiendo cómo la absoluta carencia de sonido le hacía doler los oídos.

¿Por qué?

Con una explosión que comenzó en su pecho y se prolongó hasta los lugares más remotos de su cuerpo, se giró y dio una enorme patada a uno de los casilleros metálicos.

Ya no tenía que seguir aparentando que se encontraba bien, que seguía de pie, en una pieza. Sin nadie a quien sostener, evitando dar el golpe final a las expectativas pisoteadas de sus compañeros. Ahora podía liberarse y sentir sin preocupaciones.

Habían perdido. Aunque lucharon hasta el final, la snitch la atrapó Ravenclaw y el marcador se volvió en contra de Gryffindor por tan solo diez putos puntos, DIEZ! Golpee otra vez el maldito casillero a mi lado, sin embargo la ira y el dolor seguían dentro de mí, porque no estaba acostumbrado a perder, nunca jamás me habían derrotado en algo y ahora que al fin había sucedido, no quería sentir esta mierda otra vez, dolor, desilusión y culpa que sentía que me aplastaban hasta que no pudiera respirar.

Una y otra patada. Dos, tres, diez. No servían, se sentía igual de frustrado y enojado. Los puñetazos solo le hacían sangrar los nudillos, pero no cambiaba el marcador ni las esperanzas perdidas de toda su casa.

Finalmente, dejó caer su cabeza sobre el casillero. Con la frente apoyada en éste, concentrando todo su peso, una fina lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla y no pude sentirme más patético, sin embargo ¿qué más podría hacer sino llorar? ¿Robar la copa? ¿Retroceder el tiempo? ¡Asesinar a todo el equipo contrario en venganza? No, no eran opciones factibles.

Aunque quisiera arremeter usando cualquier técnica deplorable y sin tapujos morales en contra de lo que consideraba una injusticia de la maldita vida, ya había ocurrido. Ya habían perdido, la copa ya estaba en manos de Ravenclaw, ya había felicitado a Roberts por la victoria, tragándose el poco orgullo que le quedaba luego de la derrota, ya había tenido que ver las caras de desilusión del equipo, y ya se sentía como la mierda.

Realmente creía que ganarían, yo respiraba Quidditch, vivía Quidditch, muchos cuestionaron su sanidad mental, escépticos que alguien pudiera encontrar otras seis personas que estuvieran dispuestas a dedicarle una gran parte de su tiempo al Quidditch y a los pesados y excesivos entrenamientos que el daba. Lo hizo, y con esfuerzo, consiguió que lo nombraran capitán en quinto año

Lo peor era que no se sentía simplemente mal porque perdieron, me sentía jodidamente mal por haber decepcionado a seis personas, su equipo, a su casa Gryffindor, a su familia que lo alentaba constantemente, a la directora McGonagall que aunque asegurara que ella era totalmente imparcial todos sabían de su fascinación por el deporte mágico y la casa escarlata y aunque sonara totalmente egocéntrico y arrogante a el mismo, porque me había decepcionado de mi y había perdido toda la seguridad que antes poseía, al igual que mi orgullo… y todos sabemos que eso es lo más importante que un Gryffindor puede poseer además de valentía.

Por un año completo había convencido a todo el mundo que éste sería nuevamente el año de los leones. Entrenaron como nunca. Se convirtió en un déspota capitán, exigiéndoles a todos más de lo que física y mentalmente eran capaces de ofrecer; pero lo consiguió. El nivel de su equipo aumentó toneladas. Cada semana, encontraban tiempo para reunirse a discutir tácticas y analizar las jugadas de los demás equipos. Estudiaban al enemigo, calculando cuáles serían los ataques más favorables para derrotarlos. ¡Y Merlín! Incluso se cuidaban de no enfermarse o tener castigos, para no faltar a los entrenamientos, incluso habían dejado de hacer tantas bromas… y eso también dolía.

Cayó de rodillas, reprimiendo un gemido de dolor al sentir que las rodillas parecían quebrarse al chocar con el suelo. Y sin tener cuidado de su bienestar físico, giró el cuerpo para quedar sentado, con la nuca apoyada contra la puerta del casillero que ahora tenía algunas abolladuras debido a las repetidas patadas y golpes.

Les había fallado a todos. Había hecho crecer promesas y dado esperanza para solo terminar destruyéndolas.

Entre aquellos pensamientos, su mirada pareció enfocarse y se fijó en sus manos que reposaban sobre sus rodillas flexionadas. Los nudillos los tenía rojos, amenazando con sangrar furiosamente. Y con esta realización, sintió que los dedos del pie derecho palpitaban produciéndole un dolor que subía por toda la pierna hasta llegar a la pelvis.

Suspirando, me puse de pie como pude.

Sentía que quería caer en un precipicio y no saber nada más del mundo, pero no por eso iba a ser una de esas personas que se infligían daño físico para equilibrarlo con el daño emocional, no estaba tan pirado, aun, todavía poseía algo de cordura bajo toda su decepción y ganas de moler a escobazos y golpes a los integrantes del equipo de Ravenclaw.

De manera automática se quitó el uniforme y entró a una ducha. Poniendo cuidado en no dejar que la espuma del jabón tocara sus nudillos, estuvo muchísimo tiempo bajo el agua caliente.

No supo cuándo había girado la llave para cortar el paso de agua en la ducha, pero debió haber sido hacía un par de minutos porque estaba empezando a temblar y los pies los tenía de una enfermiza tonalidad morada.

Mañana se preocuparía de no ser un maldito egoísta que no sabía perder, Hoy tan solo quería ser tan egoísta y mal perdedor como deseara serlo, auto compadecerse y beber hasta que no recuerde nada de esta estúpida derrota, porque se lo merecía después de tantos meses entrenando e imaginando cómo sería sostener la copa con sus compañeros.

Se vistió rápidamente sin energías, tomó el uniforme para guardarlo. ¿Cómo haré para animar al equipo ahora? Mirando fijamente el ocho dorado que estaba bordado sobre su nombre en la capa escarlata que sostenía con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria.

Introdujo el resto del uniforme en el bolso y lo cerró. Alborote aun mas mi rebelde y azabache cabello, humedeciendo mi remera en el proceso y salí de los vestidores sintiéndome todavía muy decaída como para ser capaz de enfrentarse al resto del mundo.

En algún momento tendría que dar la cara y regresar a la sala común. Eso era obvio. No podía vagar como una pobre alma en pena hasta que luego crearán leyendas a las generaciones futuras sobre el cobarde capitán de Gryffindor que había enloquecido por un partido de Quidditch y murió en un recóndito pasillo del castillo, aún llorando por la derrota. Pero no sabía cómo iba a enfrentar a sus compañeros…

Ya había anochecido y la fría briza nocturna le refrescaba la piel expuesta. El campo de Quidditch se encontraba con las luces apagadas, pero gracias a la luz nocturna y del castillo, podía ver con claridad el lugar que más me gustaba de Hogwarts, su lugar favorito en el mundo. Siempre le había parecido tan imponente, gigante, liberador. En él podía volar, gritar, perder el control y hacer piruetas peligrosas. Era uno de los lugares donde guardaba muchos de sus mejores recuerdos.

Sin dirigirse a la salida que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de los vestidores, entró al campo mientras recordaba su prueba para entrar al equipo, cuando tan solo iba en segundo, cuando el hermano mayor de Mike lo había seleccionado, diciendo que tenía un increíble talento… el Mike, Fred y Dom habían ido a robar comida a las cocinas esa noche para celebrar que habían quedado juntos en el equipo, recuerda también que habían pateado la señora Norris y que habían hecho una broma inundando la sala común de las serpientes con vomito falso…

Una sonrisa se expandió por mi rostro inconscientemente, mientras dejándome llevar por el recuerdo, monte en mi escoba como aquella vez, subiendo y subiendo dejando que la briza me despeine aun más, haciéndome olvidar momentáneamente mi tristeza, recorrí con mi vista las gradas ahora completamente solitarias…

Algo captó su atención. O mejor dicho, alguien.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo aquí?

Aferre mi escoba con fuerza y sentí como mi estomago se revolvía al reconocerla, dirigí con suavidad el mango de mi escoba hacia las gradas. Cualquier persona resaltaría entre las graderías vacías, no obstante, solo alguien que poseía un color de cabello tan inusual como extravagante llamaría enormemente su atención. Sin importar su estado anímico, su radar inmediatamente se activó al ver un punto rojo que se asemejaba al color del cabello de cierta pelirroja de la que estaba profundamente enamorado desde hace bastante tiempo.

Rose Weasley se encontraba sentada tan tranquilamente con un grueso libro cerrado sobre sus blancas y largas piernas, con sus bucles color fuego enmarcándole el pecoso rostro y cayendo suavemente sobre su estrecha espalda. Todo mi interior dio un brinco de emoción cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí, casi como electricidad recorriendo cada uno de mis terminales nerviosas.

Si yo James Sirius Potter estaba profunda y locamente enamorado de mi pelirroja prima, y ella no me hacia ni caso.

No sé en que preciso instante sucedió, al principio no lo creía, pero luego cada vez que convencía de que efectivamente Rose había logrado lo que nunca nadie hizo… enamorarme… enamorarme hasta el punto de no poder dejar de pensar en ella, ni en su sonrisa, ni en sus labios, ni en sus electrizantes ojos que me hipnotizaban…

La quería, tanto que incluso dolía.

Desde que tengo uso de razón Rose tenía un extraño poder sobre mí, que ni siquiera Lily tenía, ella con una simple frase podía hacer que yo dejara de reírme o fastidiar a Albus y con una sonrisa me tenia completamente a su merced, nunca pude negarle nada. Cuando pequeño me encantaba picarla y molestarla, tirar de sus pelirrojas coletas, pero ella simplemente me ignoraba hasta el punto en que me di cuenta de que si quería llamar su atención no sería de esa forma. Luego con el pasar de los años entre nosotros se había instaurado una extraña convivencia, hablábamos tranquilamente, teníamos nuestros pequeños encuentros donde nos reuníamos para ver juntos las estrellas… yo trataba de complacerla en todo con tal de recibir esa tímida sonrisa que incluso en ese tiempo hacía estragos dentro de mí, pero ella siempre fue más cercana a Albus.

Cuando llego la temida adolescencia las cosas cambiaron un poco más, yo al verme rodeado de atención femenina comencé a comportarme como un idiota arrogante, mujeriego que todas las semanas tenía una novia diferente y ella seguía siendo tan tímida y estudiosa como siempre, por lo tanto cuando las diferencias se hicieron tan notorias que entre ambos ya no había casi nada en común, ella comenzó a distanciarse de mí, lentamente comenzó a salir de mi vida. Nuestros encuentros se hicieron cada vez más lejanos hasta que dejaron de existir luego de que la deje plantada en la torre de astronomía en muchas ocasiones, y cuando a la mañana siguiente me disculpaba ella simplemente me decía que no tenía importancia. Cuando al fin me di cuenta de que me había comportado como un idiota, ya era tarde, ahora cada uno veía el estrellado cielo por separado…

Ella se comportaba de una manera dulce con casi todo el mundo, tratando de ayudar a quien fuera en lo que pudiera, sonriéndole a todos y sin darse cuenta enamorando a la mayoría del castillo en el proceso, con su inocente sensualidad que ella desconocía por completo. Y yo no era inmune a eso, claro que no yo nunca fui inmune a ninguno de sus múltiples encantos, fui el primero en caer redondito en ellos, cuando ingrese a quinto y ella cursaba cuarto, no podía dejar de notar que ella estaba cambiando, su personalidad seguía intacta, tan dulce e ingenua como siempre, pero su cuerpo no…

Algunas de sus pecas desaparecieron, sus facciones ya no eran tan infantiles, sus caderas se habían ensanchado un poco, sus piernas de tornearon, creció bastantes centímetros y lo que era un pecho plano ahora era completamente lo contrario. Lamentablemente no fui el único en notarlo y durante ese año me dedique a amenazar a quien sea que la mirara con otros ojos y se atreviera hablar con ella.

Ella era mía, si ese pensamiento fue el que me hizo chocar contra la cruda realidad, ella me gustaba, y no precisamente como una prima, yo no podía evitar mirarla, recorrerla, buscarla y sonreírle con coquetería… luego de un mes sumido en la negación (que solo hizo que la quisiera más) vino el de la aceptación, asumiendo que esto era una locura, me había enamorado de mi prima y eso estaba prohibido, nadie lo aceptaría, jodido al fin y al cabo.

Unas semanas me propuse olvidarla, pero no podía, ya estaba completamente enamorado de ella y soy tan egoísta que no pude alejarme. Por lo tanto me decidí a enamorarla, yo iba en serio, ya no era algo estúpido y pasajero, yo quería que ella fuera mi novia, la quería a ella y como buen Potter no me rendiría, no lo haría hasta que ella me digiera exactamente que yo no le interesaba en lo más mínimo y que me fuera al demonio.

Luego de horas de meditación, me di cuenta de que si quería que me tomara en serio no podía actuar como el chico chulo y sinvergüenza que engatusaba a las chicas, no con ella debía ser diferente, era muy lista. Me decidí por ir lento.. Muy lento, pero seguro, ganarme su confianza nuevamente, conocerla y que ella me conociera mejor, acercarme para hacerle notar mi interés de forma sutil.

Las primeras semanas, se baso e aprenderme su horario y rutina para interceptarla en los pasillo y acompañarla a donde fuera que valla para cargar sus pesados libros, luego me confine en la biblioteca, sentándome en la misma mesa, con el pretexto de que quería mejorar mi rendimiento académico, se mostro escéptica al comienzo pero luego con el tiempo lo acepto. Me permitió acercarme a ella como antes, charlábamos durante horas, nuestras sesiones de estudio eran largas charlas sobre cualquier cosa(por que no me importaba de que hablábamos mientras escuchara su risa y su cantarina voz), bajo la reprobatoria mirada de la vieja amargada de Pince, que nos hacia callar cada dos por tres y que nos obligaba a salir cuando ya nos excedíamos del toque de queda.

Seguía sonriéndole con coquetería y en más de una ocasión le soltaba una indirecta bien directa que hacía que se sonrojara, pero ella no se daba por enterada de mis intensiones, le tomaba la mano, le besaba la mejilla y le acariciaba el cabello, pero ella nada, solo su habitual sonrojo y su sonrisa tímida… pero no deje que eso mermara mis ánimos, ni eso ni el hecho de que comenzara a verme como un amigo, si dolía, pero no me rendiría… seguíamos viendo las estrellas juntos, tal como lo hacíamos cuando pequeñas, pero esta vez era muy diferente yo no perdía detalle de cada gesto o expresión, escucha atento cada una de sus frases, le sonreía y trataba de tener contacto con ella de la forma que fuera, incluso un simple rose de manos.

Sin embargo llego el día en que alguien no le temió a mis amenazas y al igual que yo prometió no rendirse hasta conseguirla, el día en que Roberts se fijo en ella. Ahora se entiende mi profundo odio hacia él? Claro que si por que ahora el también la interceptaba en los corredores, la invitaba a Hogsmeade, la acompañaba a la biblioteca, con el hablaba de libros y autores, de materias… pero no perdí la esperanza, un estúpido Ravenclaw no me quitaría lo que es mío. Luego de algunas discusiones, me di cuenta que los ataques de celos no era lo mejor para que Jake Roberts no se me adelantara, por lo tanto inicio una silenciosa competencia que no estaba dispuesto a perder.

Competencia que se mantenía hasta hoy en día, pero el hecho de que fuera conmigo con el que se tendía en el pasto a ver las estrellas me daba esperanzas, y me aferraba con garras a eso…

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ella para notar sus pecas y sus ojos curiosos, aun flotando sobre mi escoba, de tendí sobre ella, recostándome completamente en el mango de mi escoba y apoyando mi barbilla en mis manos. Ella me sonría condescendientemente aun en silencio, pero ahora yo tenía una extraña necesidad de llenarlo con algo para escuchar su voz, porque lo necesitaba, la necesitaba…

-Me pregunto si es algo que se considera normal estar sentada a solas en el campo de Quidditch, en medio de la noche, donde cualquier rufián podría atacarte y no te darías ni por enterada…- trate de sonreír, pero solo fue una mueca tirante, que ella si percibió.

No lucía sorprendida de verme, pero eso no podía afirmarlo, ya que de seguro se había percatado de su presencia cuando salió de los vestidores y lo observó caminar y volar por el campo. Tampoco mostraba rastro de asombro al recibir aquella mueca tirante que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

Aquellos ojos azules me escrutaban con algo que se asemejaba al interés y la tristeza. Comenzaba a desesperarme su silencio, pero limite a suspirar, de seguro ella le estaba analizando, debía lucir horrible, el cabello mas revuelto de lo normal, la piel pálida, los ojos rojos, nudillos sangrantes y una mueca miserable… de segura daba lástima. Que ella me viera en este estado, no me hacia ni una pizca de gracia… no cuando el estúpido de Robert de seguro lucia radiante.

-Tardaste mucho en salir -dijo, luego de lo que me pareció una eternidad. Con una extraña mueca en esos labios rojizos que desde hace tanto deseaba probar. Papeada un tanto sorprendido e inseguro de que si en verdad me estaba hablando o me lo estaba imaginando, su voz poseía un leve tinte de tristeza.

-¿Me estabas esperando? -pregunte a un incrédulo, ella jamás se acercaba al campo de Quidditch, decía que era un deporte demasiado violento para ella, sin embargo si le gustaba volar en escoba.

-¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? -inquirió, ladeando la cabeza.

-No sé -me alce de hombros, quitándole un poco de importancia, para que no notara mi cada vez más creciente nerviosismo. Relajando un poco la mano que tenía sobre el mango de la escoba, Descendí un poco, quedando casi a la altura de su cara, no podía evitar tratar de acercarme a ella de cualquier manera-. Pensé que preferirías ir a felicitar a tu novio… - sin poder evitarlo el resentimiento se coló en aquella frase y ella solo alzo las cejas sorprendida, de alguna forma debía asegurarme de que Rose seguía tan soltera como siempre.

-no es mi novio… pero bueno, ya ves. Prefiero morirme de frío aquí, contigo, en vez de estar en mi cómoda cama leyendo algún interesante libro o ir a felicitar a un conocido por la victoria en un deporte brutal que en verdad no tiene el menor interés la mayoría del año de no ser por los ocasionales partidos…- dijo con una tímida sonrisa. Aunque hablara mal de mi deporte favorito, aquello fue como un bálsamo para mi corazón… si se sonó demasiado cursi, pero tengo permitido hablar así luego de este día de mierda, con la única persona que podría alegrarme.

- aunque de esa forma estés violando el toque de queda -arqueó una ceja, lanzando una risita débil.

-aunque tenga que asaltar Gringotts… creo no hay otro lugar mejor que este en este preciso instante…- algo tibio se expandió por mi cuerpo a pesar del frio de la noche. Sus palabras de alguna forma aliviaban el constante malestar. Sonreí débilmente mientras seguía flotando a una distancia escasa de ella.

- Estás cambiada, Rosie- dije en un susurro. Sin dejar de mirar fijamente sus ojos.

-¿Qué hay de ti? -se enderezó, cambiando a una postura que le resultaba más cómoda para sostenerle la mirada con su expresión curiosa, esperando atentamente mi respuesta. Mi calmada respiración le falló al ver que mientras hacía esto, la punta de su lengua se asomaba y lamió su labio inferior. Lo había hecho como un gesto normal, pero tuve que gritarme mentalmente que debía volver a mirarle a los ojos.- no hay otro lugar en el que deberías estar? Todos están en la sala común esperándote…

No sabía cómo lo conseguía. Preguntarle algo tan serio, pero de un modo tan casual, a veces me resultaba chocante la capacidad que tenia Rose parecer impune a cualquier situación, estaba profundamente agradecido de que no me hablara con lastima por el partido, lo conocía tan bien…

-creo que no estoy preparado para las miradas de lastima de nuestros compañeros de casa… muchos menos para más tarde escuchar el análisis completo de aquellos que tiene complejo de expertos del Quidditch…- Rose sonrió al escucharme decir aquella frase, decir la cruda verdad a modo de burla era mucho más fácil que decirla con el real temor que me causaba-. No tengo la energía para plantarme frente a ellos y decirles que se vayan a la mierda, ahora tampoco tengo ganas de emborracharme, ni de que alguna chica intente consolarme, y por extraño que suene no tengo ganas de hacer lo que mejor se me da en la vida después de hacer bromas… insultar.

-Oh, eso es muy extraño… nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que James Sirius Potter no tuviera ganas ni de emborracharse, ni de gastar bromas ni de insultar… debería estar preocupada?- pregunta mientras me dirige una sonrisa sincera.

Y de pronto, me estaba riendo... Pocos minutos antes estaba ahogándose en culpa y la autocompasión, como un adolescente estúpido y emocional y ahora, sentía que los labios resecos se le partían por estirarlos tantos para lanzar una enorme risotada. Ella tenía un poder tan grande sobre mí que lograba hacerme reír incluso en la peor de las situaciones, con esos comentarios algo sarcásticos que utilizaba a menudo y que nadie además de mi notaba.

-Normalmente la gente diría un "Ya ganarás el próximo año" o algo de ese estilo -dije mientras volvía a acompasar su respiración aun son una sonrisa en mis labios, mirándola sin perderme ni un detalle- pero siempre dices lo más inesperado en los momentos importantes… gracias…

La fresca briza hacia que su nariz enrojeciera al igual que sus mejillas, haciéndola ver adorable, mientras se acomodaba mejor la suave bufanda de Gryffindor alrededor de su cuello, de pronto ella pareció notar la sangrante piel de sus nudillos acercándose un poco más a él para con pequeñas manos enfundadas en guantes de piel de dragón acariciar suavemente los contornos de las heridas y sacar su varita para curarlas. Una vez que su piel dejo de sangrar y cicatrizo, ella mantuvo sus manos sobre las de el, infundiéndole calor.

-Jugaste muy bien - levante mi mirada de nuestras manos para fijarla en sus ojos-Hiciste fintas inteligentes, diste pases en los momentos indicados e incluiste a los otros dos cazadores, aún cuando podrías haber hecho tú varios de los puntos que ellos anotaron.

Ella sabía cuán importante era el Quidditch para él, aunque muchas veces lo criticaba de todas formas. Recordó la vez que lo sorprendió dibujando en la biblioteca mientras se suponía que estaba estudiando para historia de la magia, tratando de pensar en otra estrategia que pudiera anotar para el siguiente entrenamiento. Ella sabía cuánto tiempo, esfuerzo, y sentimiento invertía en el equipo y en el deporte.

-Para ser alguien que no le gusta tanto el Quidditch, definitivamente opinas como una profesional, ¿sabes? -un latido, dos, tres. Su corazón se le estaba acelerando lentamente al darse cuenta de los escasos centímetros que los separaban-. Ésa es una cualidad que sí o sí debe tener una chica para que me guste…

Por favor, que capte la indirecta más directa del planeta. Que la capte, por favor…

-pues en la sala común hay muchas ansiosas chicas eruditas del Quidditch que desean hablar contigo…-no, no la capto, o simplemente la dejo pasar, pero por su sonrisa me inclinaba más hacia la primera. Así que tendría que volver a intentarlo, siempre me daba tres oportunidades por día, y este aunque fuera una mierda, no sería la excepción.

-no me interesan otras chicas… ninguna sabe animarme como tu.- su sonrisa creció unos cuantos centímetros. Con los latidos del corazón rebotando en mis tímpanos y sintiéndome extrañamente sonrojado (yo nunca me sonrojaba, bueno quizás solo con ella), gire la mano para atrapar su mano y cerrar sus dedos sobre los de ella.

Esto es tan cursi… pero me gusta.

-hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar para subirte el ánimo?...- pregunto mientras inclinaba nuevamente la cabeza, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Quise responder que había muchas cosas que ella podía hacer para subirme el ánimo, pero estaba tan nervioso, que con suerte podía respirar, si intentaba contestar a esa simple pregunta de seguro quedaría como un imbécil al balbucear incoherencias. - ver las estrellas contigo quizás?... voltéate para que las veamos juntos…

-ya las estoy viendo Rose, no necesito girarme… las veo reflejadas en tus ojos…- si nuevamente con mi vocablo cursi, pero no era más que la verdad, desde que había llegado no podía apartar mis ojos de los de ella, tan azules como el mismo cielo y en ellos se reflejaban las estrellas… siempre había sido así, aunque nunca se lo había dicho, mi forma favorita de ver las estrellas era atreves de sus ojos, parecían brillar mucho más ahí. Ella se sonrojo un poco a causa de la fría briza, creo yo.- y hay muchas cosas que podrían animarme en este momento…- dije tomando valor.

-como cuales?- dijo ella aun con nuestras manos entrelazadas y mi respiración un tanto entrecortada por el nerviosismo. Pero ya había dado un paso, no era momento de retroceder.

-eso no te lo diré, tendrás que descubrirlo tu sola, tengo fe en ti, eres la persona más inteligente que conozco…- ella se sonrojo mucho más y bajo su mirada privándome del placer de ver sus ojos. A pesar de la escaza luz podía ver sus largas pestañas algunos tonos más oscuros que su pelirrojo cabello creando sombras sobre sus mejillas pecosas. Rose llevaba unos minutos con la mirada baja, esquivando cualquier intento mío de volver a encontrarla. Tome su mentón con mi mano libre para lograr al fin que sus ojos volvieran a anclarse a los míos, en ellos claramente parecía haber una lucha interior, cosa que me dejo confundido y preocupado…

-sucede algo Rose?- pregunte notablemente preocupado, ella negó con la cabeza antes de respondes, cerrando los ojos y suspirando suavemente, por mi mente cruzo la idea de besarla en ese mismo instante, pero la deseche enseguida. Eso solo haría que retrocediera los pasos que había dado a lo largo del año.

-ya sé cómo puedo animarte…- dijo en apenas un susurro abriendo los ojos lentamente, de pronto su mueca era claramente nerviosa y estaba completamente sonrojada, cosa que me preocupo en sobre manera, que le sucedía a Rose?.

-y eso sería?...- dije alzando una ceja, mientras aun sostenía suavemente su mentón para evitar que ella ocultara su rostro.

Ella se quedo unos segundos mirándome fijamente a los ojos, que a mí se me hicieron eternos, mientras yo también la observaba atentamente, y me sorprendí al notar que la duda que había hace unos instantes en ese profundo océano ahora era una mirada decidida. Utilizando la mano libre, Rose tomó el mango de la escoba y empezó a acercarme lentamente hacia ella, haciendo que los centímetros que separaban nuestros rostros fueran desapareciendo progresivamente, estaba tan nervioso ante la cercanía, podía sentir como mi mano libre comenzaba a sudar, mi respiración se agitaba mucho mas y mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente amenazando con romper todo a su paso hasta salir expulsado de mi pecho. Por un segundo creí que ella solo me abrazaría, pero al notar que se acercaba cada vez más sus labios a los suyos, su nerviosismo solo comenzó a crecer y el no podía dejar de mirarla..

Y sin más sucedió… Ella junto sus suaves labios con los suyos y le beso suave y lento… y el no podía creer que esto estaba sucediendo, después de tanto tiempo deseándolo… los primeros segundos se quedo completamente inmóvil aun sorprendido, vio el miedo al rechazo en los ojos de ella y al fin despertó justo cuando ella se estaba apartando.

Tomando su rostro entre sus manos la beso nuevamente, cerrando sus ojos y dedicándose a sentir cada electrizante sensación que viajaba por su cuerpo desde las clásicas mariposas en el estomago hasta sentir que su pecho iba a explotar de felicidad, nunca había resultado tan placentero besar a alguien, y eso que el había besado a muchas chicas… pero Rose, Rose era única, era la única que podía hacerlo subir al cielo y ver fuegos artificiales de sortilegios Weasley…

Sus labios se acoplaban a la perfección, danzando y acariciándose entre ellos, succionando y recorriendo. Mis dedos se deslizan desde sus mejillas hacia su nuca, enredando su suave cabello entre mis dedos, muerdo ligeramente su labio inferior y luego lo recorro lentamente con mi lengua mientras ella suelta un suspiro que parece encender todo mi interior… ella parece comprender el mensaje y entreabre sus carnosos labios mientras sus manos parecen cobrar vida propia, una reposa sobre mi pecho y la otra traza un lento y serpenteante camino hacia mi nuca, para jugar distraídamente con mi cabello…

Deslizo lentamente mi lengua entre ellos, tanteando suavemente el terreno para no ser brusco, aunque la anticipación me estaba mentando y solo quería besarla de manera salvaje. Recorrí todo su interior, lentamente mientras seguía besándola con más ahínco, la cara interna de sus mejillas, su paladar, hasta que al fin di con su escurridiza y húmeda lengua… fue la gloria absoluta, ni siquiera ganar la final de Quidditch se habría sentido así de bien.

Enrede mi lengua con la suya, con suavidad, guiándola y enseñándole como hacerlo, no paso demasiado tiempo hasta que ella aprendiera como volverme loco, respondiendo con el mismo ímpetu y subiendo cada vez más la temperatura de aquel beso que cada vez se hacía más salvaje y desenfrenado, mientras ambos nos buscábamos y el contacto se estaba volviendo escaso, incorporándome de la escoba, deje que mis manos vagaran por su espalda hasta situarse en su cintura, que estreche fuertemente y pegue a mi propio cuerpo eliminando cualquier espacio existente entre ambos, mientras ella acariciaba con una lentitud tortuosa mi nuca.

Ni siquiera se cuanto estuvimos besándonos , pudo haber sido segundos como horas enteras, pero sé que había sido el mejor beso que le habían dado en mi vida. Aun con la respiración entrecortada y nuestros corazones martillando en nuestros pechos a un mismo ritmo, pegue mi frete a la suya, aun con los ojos cerrados y una enorme sonrisa plasmada en el rostro mientras disfrutaba de los últimos efectos de nuestro magnifico primer beso juntos.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? -preguntó, en voz baja, tan baja que se confundía con el silbido del viento. Estuve tentado a reírme por la inocente pregunta… que si me sentía mejor? Me sentía de puta madre…

-quieres que te sea sincero- digo mirándola aun aferrándome con fuerza s su cintura y con una sonrisa que ella también correspondía de una manera tan radiante que solo quería volver a besarla. Si fuera por mí la besaría toda mi vida.- nunca me he sentido mejor en toda mi vida… me siento tan bien que ya ni siquiera me importa haber perdido… si hubiera sabido que me besarías si perdía la final, lo habría hecho mucho antes…

- El adicto a la competencia y las victorias, ha declarado que ha perdido el interés por una derrota en el Quidditch? No puedo creerlo… - dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada que solo me hizo sonreír y enterrar mi cara entre el hueco que se formaba entre su cuello y la clavícula. Me sentía tan condenadamente feliz que sentía que podía explotar- si hubiese sabido que me correspondías te hubiera besado mucho antes…

Saque mi rostro de mi escondite al escuchar su última declaración, ella se mordía el labio inferior nerviosamente, mientras esperaba mi reacción. No pude evitar reír ante lo último, pero al ver que su sonrisa mermaba me apresure a explicar el por que de esa carcajada.

-corresponderte? Rose estoy completamente enamorado de ti desde hace tanto tiempo que sinceramente no sé cuando lograste hechizarme con ese cabello rojo furioso que tienes… me acerque a ti, trate de hacerme tu amigo, de enamorarte sutilmente, de apartar a cualquier idiota que tuviera alguna intención poco casta hacia ti, te dije miles de indirectas bastante directas cada día desde hace un tiempo, tres cada día de hecho… todo para hacer que al menos te fijes en mi, aunque sea para que me hablaras, me sonrieras o me dejaras escuchar tu risa, que por cierto adoro, adoro todo de ti… pero tu eras tan ingenua que ni siquiera te dabas cuenta.- dije mientras su sonrisa se volvía cada vez más y más grande. Nunca pensé que uno podría llegar a sentirse tan feliz…

La duda de que si esto era realidad o si era un cruel sueño me embargo, quizás me había quedado dormido en los vestuarios o aun estaba en mi cómoda cama o me había resbalado en la ducha y me había golpeado la cabeza quedando inconsciente… disimuladamente me piñizque el brazo para comprobar afortunadamente que era real, todo era real, la derrota, el beso, la seudo declaración de Rose, nuestros cuerpos pegados… todo era real… el dolor de mi antebrazo me lo confirmaba.

-yo también estoy completamente enamorada de ti… desde que jalabas mis coletas y yo fingía ignorarte, reuniéndome contigo para ver las estrellas aunque más de una vez solo te miraba a ti y aunque a veces seas tan ciego e idiota como solo tu puedes llegar a ser… adoro todo de ti.-dijo para luego besarme nuevamente, al mismo tiempo que yo la acomodaba sobre la escoba, dio un respingo y separo nuestros labios momentáneamente. Se acomodo de lado sobre la escoba , abrazando mi pecho y recostando su cabeza sobre este; mientras yo la rodeaba con mis brazos al mismo que sujetaba y guiaba la escoba.- también adoro ver las estrellas reflejadas en tus ojos…

-eres la única que puede convertir un día de mierda en el mejor día de mi vida- dije riendo. Ella solo levanto la cabeza para mirarme mejor y besarme nuevamente.

**Se rumorea en Hogwarts que en la noche del partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, James Sirius Potter y Rose Weasley nunca llegaron a sus salas comunes. También se rumoreaba que una pareja había volado por el campo de Quidditch toda la noche, violando el toque de queda y besándose por los largos corredores hasta llegar a su sala común, donde siguieron besándose toda la noche.. Las malas lenguas decían que ambos primos desaparecían juntos todos los días y que algo tramaban. Que James Potter parecía demasiado feliz al día siguiente de la derrota y que animaba al resto de su equipo con mucho más entusiasmo. Que Dom le saco todos los dientes a Abbott. Que Mike y Dom tampoco llegaron nunca a la sala común y que Mike no pudo reservarle las dos botellas de Whisky a James. Que Lily había dado su primer beso esa noche, a nadie más ni a nadie menos que a Scorpius. Que Albus se le declaro a Alice y esta le beso con tanto entusiasmo que ambos cayeron al suelo. Algunos comentaban que Rose Weasley solía estar horas encerrada en la biblioteca, estudiando como si la vida dependiera de ello, y luego que el reloj marcaban las siete de la tarde, desaparecía hasta muy entrada la noche, con los rizos desarmados y las pecas de su rostro escondidas bajo un color rojo furioso. Otros oían que James Potter ya no le guiñaba el ojo a una chica, a pesar que usaran la falda más corta para darle una buena vista de sus piernas; y ahora se disculpaba con alguien si chocaban de hombros en el pasillo y hasta lo ayudaba a recoger los libros si se le caían. Otros más atrevidos decían que ambos primor tenían un prohibido romance, pero muchos no lo creían al ser ambos tan diferentes. Algunos decían que habían visto a todo el clan Weasley salir de una extraña puerta con Rose y James tomados fuertemente de la mano mientras el resto les miraba sonriente. Las chicas chismosas aseguraban haber visto a James cargando los libros de Rose hasta su próxima clase para luego besarla lentamente frente a todos en un pasillo. Y otros rumores más descabellados decían que ambos eran novios y que toda su familia lo sabía.**

**En Hogwarts se decía mucho, pero como todos sabemos no todos los rumores son ciertos… o quizás si… quien sabe.**


End file.
